How do we get home?
by RichaCo
Summary: A demon opens a rift in dimentions and sends Inuyasha and friends to a planet called Tallon 4. What happens when they meet a bountyhunter named Samus Aran? rated for violence, gore, and language Complete
1. Default Chapter

Note: Fic number six and going strong! I hope you all enjoy this fic. Even though it is a crossover. But I haven't seen this type of crossover anywhere. Please enjoy!  
  
How do we get home?  
  
Chapter 1: Dimentional rift  
  
Inuyasha and the others were, as usual, walking through a large, dense forest, looking for any signs of a demon that had shards of the Shikon no Tama.  
  
Inuyasha was up front, looking alert for anything suspicious. Kagome was behind him, wheeling her bike along with Shippo in the basket. Mioku was up next with Sango close behind. Miroku would have preferred to be in back of Sango, but she had made it very clear that she did not want him in front of her.  
  
They had been walking since the sun was up. They were following one of Myoga's rumors about the Shikon shards. There was supposed to be a demon using the shard to destroy food crops.  
  
"Inuyasha," said Kagome, "I don't want to sound like I'm whining or anything, but could we please stop and rest? My feet are killing me."  
  
Inuyasha stopped, snorted, and turned around. "First, we are not stopping until we find another shard, and second, no matter how you make it sound, you are whining, wench!"  
  
Kagome scowled.  
  
Sango walked up to Miroku and whispered "You'd think he would have learned by now." Miroku nodded. They both knew what was coming, and, judging by the look on Inuyasha's face, he did to.  
  
"SIT!!!" shouted Kagome.  
  
Inuyasha did a hard face-plant into the ground. "Bitch! What was that for?"  
  
Kagome chose not to answer that question and kept walking. Inuyasha picked himself up and started walking to. Mioku and Sango just started walking again.  
  
*****  
  
It wasn't long before they came across the village that Myoga had spoken about. Most of the crops were dead or dying.  
  
As they entered the village, they found it to be very quiet. They guessed that it was because of a lack of food.  
  
They entered the village elder's hut. He spoke in a deep, commanding voice. "So, you are the ones that the flea told us about."  
  
Inuyasha raised an eyebrow. "So, Myoga told you about us already?"  
  
The village elder nodded. "I will pay you anything if you will just get rid of that demon that is destroying our food supplies."  
  
Inuyasha and the others agreed. The elder told them to head for one of the fields that was still alive.  
  
After they found a small clearing in the crop and sat down. Kagome immedeatly got out a water bottle and took a few big gulps.  
  
After about an hour of waiting, they saw it. It was one of the most hideous demons that they had ever seen. It had long, green tentacles that slinked out in every direction and three mouths, each of which seemed to overlap each other. It's body was a sick green color and it seemed to have a very blob-like build. Eyes surrounded the three mouths of the creature, each of them blinking on their own time. This would have been a very intimidating sight. If the demon was not only one foot tall!  
  
"This is what's been destroying their crops?" asked Miroku.  
  
"They probably have never seen it for themselves." Answered Sango.  
  
Inuyasha stood up and walked over to the little demon. It let out a warning hiss. Inuyasha ignored it and squished the creature with the heel of his foot. A very thin shard popped out of the demon's remains. "Well, that was a waste." Said Inuyasha.  
  
*****  
  
They all headed back to the village to tell the elder.  
  
When the elder heard that the demon was destroyed, he was extremely happy. "Thank you, ever so much!" he said. "Before I give you your payment, may I see the jewel shard that the demon held for myself?"  
  
Seeing no harm in letting the old man see the shard, Kagome took it out of the bottle. She held it up.  
  
The old man examined it for a minute. Then, as quick as lightining, he reached out and grabbed the jewel shard right out of Kagome's hand.  
  
Inyasha drew the Tetsuaiga and said "What the hell are you doing?!"  
  
The old man chuckled. "Just taking what I wanted in the first place." He answered. "Now see my true form!"  
  
A dark bubble enveloped the man. He reappeared in his true form. It looked like something out of a nightmare. He was nothing but a skeleton with six arms and four legs.  
  
"I thank you for the shard." Said the demon. Now, I banish you to another universe!"  
  
He stretched out his arms and a wide portal appeared in front of him. It began sucking everything in. Inuyasha, Kagome, Shippo, Miroku, Sango, and Kirara couldn't hold on. They were sucked in. After that, everything went black.  
  
*****  
  
Kagome awoke to the shouts of everyone else. "Okay, I'm up." She said.  
  
She looked around. They seemed to be in a different place. Wherever it was, it was not feudal Japan. "Where are we?" she asked.  
  
Inuyasha took a sniff of the air and said "I have no idea."  
  
The others could only nod their heads in agreement.  
  
*****  
  
Samus was sitting in her ship, going over a few files when the ships AI spoke. "Samus, I am picking up a major energy flux on the planet Tallon 4."  
  
Samus went over to the ship's main computer and asked "Do you no what's causing it?"  
  
The AI answered "No. I t just suddenly appeared there."  
  
Samus took a seat at the cockpit. "I had better go and check this out." She said. She set the quardanits for Tallon four and sped off into hyperspace.  
  
_____________________________________________________________ Well, how was that? I accept all types of reviews whether they are kind, flames or death threats. Just review, people! Also, I am not sure if I can make every chapter as long as this one, but I will try. 


	2. Metriods and Meetings

Note: As I have mentioned before, I am not sure if I can drag out these chapters so that they are as long as the last one. But I will try.  
  
Chapter 2: Metroids and meetings.  
  
Inuyasha and the others all looked around them. From what they could tell, they were in an extremely barren dessert. A little to the south was a giant temple. To the north was a great big canyon, to the east was a giant mountain, and to the west was nothing but dessert.  
  
"Well, this is a fine fix." Said Sango, looking off towards the canyon.  
  
Mioku was looking towards the temple. "There may be someone who can help us in that temple over there." He said, pointing towards the temple.  
  
Inuyasha nodded. Even though he would never admit it, that seemed to be the most sensible choice.  
  
Shippo leaped onto Kagome's shoulder as they started walking off toward the temple.  
  
*******  
  
Samus landed her ship near the Chozo temple in the over-world. She gathered up all of her weapons, made sure that her suit was operating at maximum efficiency, and checking the downloaded map of the planet on the ship's computer, she was ready.  
  
She exited the ship and accessed her suits mini-computer. She locked on to the recent energy flux. She found that it was moving and it was heading for these exact ruins. She would have to stay here and scope out the surroundings.  
  
*******  
  
Inuyasha and the others were heading for the temple at a steady pace. After about an hour of non-stop walking, they arrived at the front steps of the temple.  
  
"Well, this is. interesting." Said Shippo as he stared at the temple.  
  
The temple was covered in vines and most of the stones were coming loose. It looked like nothing had lived in there for at least fifty years.  
  
Inuyasha scoffed and turned around. "Feh! Well, that was a waste of time. These old ruins aren't going to help us. They look like they've been to hell and back."  
  
Kagome got in front of Inuyasha and said "Inuyasha, these ruins may be old, but they may have something that can help us."  
  
Inuyasha sighed. He just knew that this was going to be a waste of time.  
  
Unknown to them, they were being watched.  
  
******  
  
Samus could do nothing but stare at these odd people. She looked at her mini-computer.  
  
"According to this," she said, "the energy is in possession of these people. I'll have to observe them a little more closely before I act. I don't know if they are trustworthy or not."  
  
In her opinion, Samus had right to be suspicious. They all looked like they were from the middle ages. And two of them didn't even look human, but they couldn't be Metroids. They were to intelligent.  
  
But sill, she had never seen anyone like them. One of them had red robes, white hair, and dog ears, a girl with a tight-fitting, black suit, a giant boomerang, and a fiery cat on her shoulder, a boy with a fox tail, a man with old-fashion cloths and a staff, and a modern girl with a bow and arrow before.  
  
As they entered the temple, Samus followed them silently.  
  
********  
  
As they traveled down the long corridors of the ruins, Kagome kept feeling like they were being followed. She kept glancing back, only to see nothing.  
  
This behavior did not go unnoticed by some of the group. "Lady Kagome, might I ask what is troubling you?" asked Miroku.  
  
Kagome looked at him and said "It's nothing. I just keep feeling like we're being followed."  
  
Inuyasha looked at her and said "It has to be your imagination, wench. If there was anything following us, I would have heard it."  
  
Aside from the way he said it, Kagome had to admit that Inuyasha had a point.  
  
******  
  
Samus looked at the group from behind a corner. She had heard this slight conversation. The girl in the white shirt and green skirt had good senses, she had to admit. But that one with the dog ears, he could take lessons from her.  
  
She could see what they were heading for. They were heading towards a door at the end of the corridor that had a large consentration of cold energy behind it.  
  
Samus could only pray that they knew what they were doing.  
  
******  
  
The group stopped at the end of the corridor. There was a big door in front of them. All of them could tell that whatever was behind that door was cold, really cold.  
  
Inuyasha just shrugged off the feeling and kicked the door down. The room inside was completely encased in ice. In the center, was a strange blue rock that was covered in giant ice cicles. Kagome felt an odd life force coming from the rock.  
  
Before she could relay this information to the group, the rock quaked and stood up. It looked like a giant blue stegosaurus. It let out a roar that shook the entire room and started lumbering towards the group, which, in it's opinion, was it's next meal.  
  
Inuyasha wasted no time in drawing the Tetsuiauga. He lunged at the beast and tried to cut off the creature's left foreleg. But when the blade made contact with the skin, nothing happened. The blow just glanced right off.  
  
The creature roared and brought up it's claw and impaled Inuyasha's shoulder. It, then threw Inuyasha into the distant wall. "Dammit!" he cursed as he hit the wall.  
  
Kirara and Sango were next to assault the beast. Sango threw her boomerang bone at the monster. But, just like Inuyasha's sword, it had no effect on the beast.  
  
The beast inhaled and blew out a giant ice beam. The beam did not connect directly, but it did freeze Kirara and Sango to the floor. They were frozen from the waist up.  
  
Miroku was trying to undo the prayer beads from his cursed had, but the creature turned toward him and fired another ice blast. Miroku dodged, but his air rip was frozen shut.  
  
The beast set it's site on Kagome. It started to lumber towards her.  
  
*****  
  
Samus was watching all of this from the doorway. She decided that now might be a good time to step in and save their asses. She charged up her beam cannon and stepped into the room.  
  
*******  
  
Kagome could only stare at the beast that was coming towards her. She backed up against the wall and waited for the beast to finish her. Shippo was cowering on her shoulder.  
  
Then, a beam of blue electricity shot out of nowhere and hit the beast from the side. It fell over, dead. Blue blood started to seep out of it's had and soak the ground.  
  
Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango, Kirara, Shippo, and Kagome looked towards the source of the beam. There, stood a person in a strange orange suit of armor. One of her hands was some sort of "gun" as Kagome called it.  
  
A million questions raced into their minds at once. Who was this person, why did he or she save us, and was she following us?  
  
They decided to go with the first one. "Who are you?" they all asked in unison.  
  
The person made a polite bow and answered, "Greetings. My name is Samus Aran."  
  
_____________________________________________________________ And so, they meet. Pretty good, huh? Tell me what you think! Chapter three, coming soon! 


	3. explinations

Note: Here it is, chapter 3. I really need some more reviews, people. The support/suggestions/death threats really help me bring together a good story. Okay, by then!  
  
Chapter 3: explanations  
  
Inuyasha and the others could do nothing but stare at this strange person who had just appeared out of nowhere and saved their asses. The stranger was the first to break the silence. "Well, I am impressed that you were all able to survive any attack that the full-grown Sheegoth launched at you. You are either very talented or very lucky."  
  
Inuyasha took this as an insult to his skill. "Are you insulting my abilities, you bastard?" he shouted angrily.  
  
The stranger removed the helmet to reveal a young woman. She was quite beautiful. Her skin was white as snow and he hair was a sandy brown. "First," said Samus, "I was not insulting your skill, I was complamenting your stamina. Second, the word that your looking for is bitch."  
  
"If you don't mind me asking, lady Samus, exactly where are we?" asked Miroku.  
  
Samus smiled. "You are in the Chozo ruins on the planet, Tallon 4."  
  
Miroku nodded. Then, he remembered his arm. Samus noticed this to. "Let's head back to my ship. I can thaw out your arm there and you can rest and tell me what in hell you are doing here." She said.  
  
******  
  
Back at the ship, Samus had put Miroku's hand inside a pot of hot waster to let it thaw. Then, she began to press them for answers. Kagome related the whole tale about how she had come to the feudal ages, how she had shattered the jewel, and every other detail up to the point when they met.  
  
Samus listened intently. "That jewel of four souls would explain the extream energy flux that I picked up in space."  
  
"Exactly, why did you want to find the source of energy?" asked Sango.  
  
Samus took a sip out of her mug that she had been drinking out of. "I am a bounty-hunter. I also try to keep the peace around here by keeping the population of Metroids to a minimum."  
  
Inuyasha closed his eyes and asked "Just what in hell are Metriods?"  
  
Samus stood up and strode over to her ship's control panel. "AI, access the Metroid database, please." She said.  
  
A holographic picture of many creatures popped up. "Metriods are semi- intelligent creatures that were developed by genetic experamints done by space pirates. Many different kinds of metroids exist. The creature that attacked you was a Metriod, and a powerful one called Sheegoth."  
  
"You said that the Metroids were semi-intelligent. Were they born that way, or did they evolve." Kagome questioned.  
  
Samus turned toward Kagome then back to the database. "Good question. The original Metriods were developed by hybriding different alien races together, but over time, new breeds began to appear that seemed to be evolutions of the originals. The most advanced type that "I have seen are a group of single-celled Metroids called X-parasites. They have the ability to hybrid with any physical being, whether they are corporial or mechanical, and take that being's physical form."  
  
Shippo toppled over onto the table. "This is a little to much for me, folks."  
  
Sango nodded. "This is a little much to absorb."  
  
Inuyasha suddenly bolted upright and shouted "What in the name of my shithole dose this have to do with us getting home?"  
  
Samus made a flicking motion with her gun hand. A blue beam shot out and latched onto Inuyasha. "If you will just sit down, I will finish explaning." As she said 'sit' she flung Inuyasha onto the ground.  
  
Samus did not wait for Inuyasha to recover as she resumed her lecture. "There is a way to get you home, but it will be extremely risky. There is an abandond space station in orbit around this planet. It was used as a hideout for the space pirates and their experiments. If I can get enough power into the station's hyperspace computer, I may be able to create a portal to send you home."  
  
"You are smart and beautiful." Said Miroku.  
  
To the pervert's disappointment, Samus seemed unaffected by this praise. Instead, she continued with her plan. "This will be more difficult than it sounds. Since the station was a place where the pirates preformed their hybrid experiments, It is probably crawling with Metroids from originals to the more advanced species. There may even be some X-parasites aboard."  
  
Inuyasha, who had recovered from his thumping, said "What do I care? Let's just go in and thrash 'em!"  
  
Samus went back into lecture mode. "you can't destroy Metroids with ordinary means. Your sword, no matter how powerful it may be, will not do anything against them. Also, all of the oxygen tanks in the station have probably gone dry. That is why, before I even think of taking you near the station, you will have to train in some combat suits and get used to the weapons on them."  
  
No one had any objections about this. Inuyasha was upset that he would have to wait to go home, but he could see the logic in her decision. He couldn't even scratch that Sheegoth thing.  
  
It was unanimous. Samus showed them their sleeping quarters and advixed them to get a good nights sleep. Because tomorrow, she promised to word them until they couldn't work any more. 


	4. training

Note: I am slightly conserned about the number of reviews that I currently have for this story. Please read it! I'm not to proud to beg! (  
  
Chapter 4: training  
  
Samus led Inuyasha and the others to what seemed to be a giant closet. Sho opened it and removed six spare power suits from it.  
  
"Lady Samus," said Miroku, "I don't think that you have any sizes that will fit Shippo or Kirara."  
  
Samus smiled. "Actually, these suits can adapt to any size or shape. Now, ladies, follow me into the back room and I will assist you in getting into your suits. Men, you go into the other room over there. And, for your own safety, don't even think about trying sneak a peek." She brandished her arm- cannon to show that she was serious.  
  
********  
  
In the woman's room, Samus was showing the girls how to get into the power suits. After about ten minutes of nothing but failure, Kagome and Sango managed to fit on their suits. Samus had seen to it that Kirara got into her suit.  
  
"There are pretty comfy." Complimented Kagome.  
  
"I agree. And they won't give the opposite sex an eyeful like my demon exterminating outfit." Agreed Sango.  
  
Samus nodded and Kirara mewed. "They are designed for the greatest comfort possible."  
  
They exited the room and headed back to the main area of the ship to wait for the boys. Kagome decided to start a conversation before the silence became deafening. "Samus, Where are you from?" she asked.  
  
At this seemingly innocent question, Samus bowed her head. "I don't know. I never even knew my parents. As far back as I can remember, I have been wandering the galaxy as a bounty-hunter."  
  
"I'm sorry." Said Kagome. "I didn't mean to bring back painful memories."  
  
Samus just shook her head and said, "Don't be sorry. I just wish that I could have gotten to know them."  
  
Sango looked from where she was sitting. "I know how you feel." She said. "My family was killed a band of demons that attacked our village. All of them… My father, my brother Kohaku, everyone. I am the last surviving member of the demon exterminators." Sango looked down.  
  
Kagome decided to change the subject. "Samus, if you don't mind me asking, do you have any boy friends at all. With all the planets that you have been on, I assume that you have met someone."  
  
A slight blush came over Samus. "Well, there is someone. His name is McCloud and he lives on the planet Corneria. I do love him, but he's a demi human. He is part fox. I'm not sure if it will work out."  
  
Kagome looked at her. "I don't think that it should matter what species someone is or what they look like. What matters is that you love him, right?"  
  
Samus looked up at Kagome. "Your right, Kagome. After this whole thing is over, I'm going to go and tell him how I feel." She said. Then she looked at Kagome and Sango. "What about you two?"  
  
Both of them couldn't help but blush. Kagome went first. "Well… I guess I… Kinda… love Inuyasha." She said slowly. She blushed even deeper.  
  
Samus nodded. Of course, she already knew that these two were in love with Inuyasha and Miroku. It was hard not to teì¥ÁM ð¿2! bjbjâ=â= "4€W€W2ÿÿÿÿÿÿlžêêêê ì¥ÁM ð¿2! bjbjâ=â= "4€W€W2ÿÿÿÿÿÿlžêêêê e, in the boys room, all hell was breaking loose as Inuyasha, Shippo and Miroku tried to get into the power suits. After a full thirty minutes of nothing but Shippo whining and complaining, Miroku trying to keep his cool, and Inuyasha spouting some very colorful language, they managed to get into the suits.  
  
After that, they decided to sit and rest awhile. Shippo decided that it was time to degrade Inuyasha again. "So, Inuyasha, having any more luck with Kagome?"  
  
Inuyasha cuffed the kit on the head with a growl. But this did not stop Shippo. "What about you, Miroku? Have you told Sango that you love her, yet?"  
  
Miroku could only blush. "I haven't yet, but I think that I might after this whole incident is over and done with."  
  
Inuyasha Just gave his classic "Feh! It's about time you admitted it, monk. I was getting tired of having to drag you everywhere when Sango knocked you unconsius for groping her."  
  
Miroku gave Inuyasha a serious look. "Are you trying to tell us that you don't love Kagome?" he asked.  
  
Inuyasha Blushed seven different shades of red. "What if I say no?" he retorted.  
  
Miroku kept his usual calm expression as he said, "There really is no use in denying it, you know. It is as plain as day."  
  
Inuyasha realized that he was cornered. There was no getting out of it. "Okay, already!" he shouted. "I love Kagome! I love her with all my heart! Are you happy, now?"  
  
Miroku smiled and nodded. Shippo approached Inuyasha and asked, "Does this mean that when we get back, your going to be my new papa?"  
  
Inuyasha looked at the child for a few more seconds and raised his hand. Shippo braced himself for the usual hit on the head. Instead, Inuyasha lowered his hand onto Shippo's head, gently and said, "Sure, pup."  
  
Shippo couldn't help but smile at his newfound father. And he was surprised to receive a smile in return.  
  
*********  
  
After Inuyasha and the others emerged into the main room of the ship, Samus wasted no time in teaching them how to use the power suit.  
  
She started with a basic description of the weapons in the arm cannon. "There are five weapons in the arm cannon." She explained. "They are the basic charge beam, the missel launcher, the freeze ray, the flame thrower, and the grappling hook." She then went into a tutoral about how to use these weapons and what they were used for. She told them that the charge beam would defeat most basic Metroids, but it would only stun some. The missles were used to destroy enemies that the charge beam couldn't. The freeze ray would encase some Metroids in ice. The flamethrower could be used on some Metroids and could be used to melt ice barriers. The grappling hook could be used to bring some enemies closer towards you and to grab objects that were out of reach.  
  
After everyone managed to intake all of this info, Samus told them about the map screen use and the scan visor that could be used to uncover the enemies weaknesses.  
  
With all that taken care of, Samus lead them to the target range in the ship where they would practice their aiming skills. Sango and Kagome had no trouble hitting the targets because they specialized in ranged weapons. Inuyasha, Shippo, Miroku, and Kirara, however, were having a very difficult time.  
  
******  
  
After a few hours of nothing but shooting targets, Samus lead each of them to their own sleeping quarters and told them to get a good nights sleep, because tomorrow, they would all be risking their lives.  
  
Everyone had no trouble falling asleep. However, they were all extremely nervous about tomorrow.  
  
_________________________________________________________ What do you think? Love it? Hate it? What? Tell me! I accept all reveiwes. Also, forgive me if I left out some of Samus' weaponry but I did on have enough time to fit them all in to the story. I you would like me to use a weapon that was not mentioned in this chapter, please tell me. 


	5. into the station

Note: Awhile ago, I received a review from Axel_ who informed me that my history of the Metroids was a little inaccurate, as well as the description of some of the creatures mentioned in the other chapters. Well, since I am lazy and I don't like to go back through and rewrite my stories, let's just say, for everyone conserned, that the history that was provided in this story was correct. Because, I really don't want to go and rewrite everything.  
  
Chapter 5: Into the station  
  
Inuyasha and the others were awoken by an extremely loud alarm. After the alarm subsided and everyone's ears stopped ringing, Samus' voice filtered through the intercom. "Attention, everyone," she said, "Please report to the main control room and prepare for emediate takeoff."  
  
Everyone was now fully awake and heading toward the control room. Inuyasha was the first one there. "You know, last night was the first night in over a month that I had a decent sleep and I would have PREFERED to sleep a little later."  
  
Samus ignored his bitching as everyone else entered the room. "I apologize for waking you all up at this hour in the morning, but We will want to get to the station while the creatures on board are still groggy."  
  
"No problems here." Said Kagome.  
  
Everyone entered their power suits in nearly no time at all. After that was over, Samus started up the ship and was greeted by a friendly "Hello!" from the ship's AI.  
  
"Set a course for the abandoned space station orbiting the planet." Samus said. The ship responded by firing up the engines. In no time at all, they were up in the air.  
  
"Okay, everyone," Samus warned, "Once we start to pass through the atmosphere, there will be a lot of turbulence, so hang onto something."  
  
No sooner had she spoke, that the ship started to rock violently. Inuyasha had to grab onto the wall to avoid falling, Shippo started rocking from one end of the ship to another, Sango and Miroku were already on the ground, and Kirara was managing to keep her balance.  
  
After about seven minutes of rocking, the ship finally started to level out. Kagome couldn't help but stare out of the window into space. She had always wondered what it was like out here. Finally being able to see the beuty of space was nearly overwhelming. Stars shined brightly wherever she looked and every once in a while, a meteor would pass by the ship.  
  
Kagome let out a sigh of wonder. Inuyasha looked towards her and asked, "What?"  
  
Kagome returned his stare and said, "It's just that I never really saw how beautiful it was up here."  
  
Inuyasha scoffed and said, "Feh! There nothing but a bunch of little lights. They are no more beautiful than you, and that ain't saying much."  
  
Kagome was brought out of her star-gazing faze by Inuyasha's rude statement. "Sit!" she shouted. Inuyasha, even with the power suit on, still felt the full effect of the rosary spell against the hard, metal surface of the ship.  
  
Samus looked back and said, "Please refrain from doing that. I don't need any extra dents in this ship than nessicary."  
  
**********  
  
About fifteen minutes later, everyone was bored. Miroku calmly approached Samus and said, "I don't mean to sound like I'm complaining, but how long will it take us to reach this 'space station'?"  
  
Samus looked at him and answered, "Well, we are going at maximum speed right now, but it will take at least another thirty minutes if we don't run into any unwanted distractions along the way."  
  
As she finished speaking, than a red light started to flash and the ship's AI started shouting, "Warning, warning! Incoming meteor shower!"  
  
Samus resumed her pilot position and said, "Hole on, everyone! It's going to be a bumpy ride."  
  
The meteors came down swiftly and mercylesly. Inside the ship, everyone was going one way or another as they tried not to fall over. Then, A stray meteor bashed into the ship's side and made a small hole. It started to suck up everything.  
  
Samus was trying to consentrate on driving so she shouted, "What are you all waiting for?! Throw something over it to block the suction!"  
  
All at once, everyone started rummaging around for something to throw over the hole. Finally, Sango threw her boomerang's flat side over the hole. That stopped it dry. Samus heaved a sigh of relief.  
  
Finally, she came out of the meteor shower. "Well," she stated, "that's going to cost us about another ten minutes."  
  
********  
  
After another forty minutes, Something came into view. Shippo, who was perched on top of the dash, exclaimed, "So that's the space station?"  
  
Samus nodded. "Yes. Somewhere in there is your ticket home. And, possibly the secret to destroying all Metroids."  
  
Everyone stayed silent as the ship docked on the station.  
  
_____________________________________________________________  
  
So, what do you think? Tell me. I'll post the next chapter soon if I get enough reviews! 


	6. The entry: part one

Note: Well, this fic is coming close to an end. I just wish some more people would take the time to read it. Please? I ain't to proud to beg!  
  
Chapter 6: The entry: part one  
  
Samus opended the ship's docking hatch and signaled everyone to head out. After making a final check on everything, they exited the ship.  
  
They approached the entrance. Inuyasha wasted no time in busting down the door. Inside, all was quiet. Nothing seemed to be operational. It looked as if nothing had entered, let alone gone near the station in well over fifty years.  
  
They kept walking along until they came to a fork in the hall. Samus tried to get a read-out on where they could find the power source that could send Inuyasha and the others home, but she had no luck.  
  
She sighed. "Looks like we'll have to split up." She said. "Inuyasha, Miroku, and Sango, head left. The rest of us will head right. If any of you find anything remotely interesting, send us a radio signal on your suit's mini computer."  
  
Everyone nodded and headed in their own direction.  
  
******  
  
Kagome couldn't help but keep glancing behind her. She kept feeling like something was following them.  
  
Samus noticed this. "What's wrong, Kagome?"  
  
Kagome looked at her friend and said, "I keep feeling like something is following us."  
  
Samus Scanned the area, but found no trace of life besides them. "I'm sorry, Kagome, but I can't find any trace of life other than us. Unless."  
  
Samus pulled out a gas grenade and threw it. As it exploded, an odd looking winged creature dropped to the floor, seemingly out of nowhere. It twitched for awhile and then stopped moving altogether. It was dead.  
  
"What was that?!" asked Shippo, who was staring at the lifeless corps in front of him.  
  
"It is a stalker. It is a bird that can cloak itself and follow it's prey without detection. Very few can sense when they are close."  
  
Kagome took one more look at the corps of the stalker before she decided to start walking again.  
  
As they approached another bend in the corridor, Kagome heard her mini computer start beeping. She opened it up and a picture of Miroku flashed on screen. "Kagome, Samus, Kirara, Shippo! We found it!"  
  
Samus looked over Kagome's shoulder and said, "Good work. Where is it?"  
  
"It's." Miroku was cut off as static flooded the screen where he once was.  
  
"Miroku!" Kagome shouted at the screen.  
  
Samus pondered this. They still had to be close enough to pick up a signal from another mini computer. Something else must have been jamming it.  
  
"Kagome, be on guard." Samus whispered. "The thing that jammed Miroku's com- link is coming closer."  
  
Kagome braced herself and put her free hand on her arm cannon. Something was coming. She could feel it.  
  
Out of the corridor came what looked like a giant purple terodactyle with a scorpion tail.  
  
Kagome heard Samus gasp. "It can't be!" shouted Samus. "Ridly! I killed you!"  
  
The creature that was known as Ridly looked at them and spoke, in plain tonge, "Well, I've been to hell and back and I want some payback."  
  
He yelled and charged. No one had any time to react. He gave them all one solitary crack on the head. Kagome fell to the ground and consiusness escaped her.  
  
******  
  
Kagome awoke to someone shaking her. She opened her eyes to find Inuyasha looking down at her. "You okay, Kagome?" he asked.  
  
Kagome nodded her head. "Yes, I'm alright."  
  
She looked around her. Everyone was in the same place as her. They were in a giant glass dome.  
  
Then, she heard someone laughing. It was clearly female.  
  
Then, a giant tank came down from the celing. Inside the tank was a giant, red brain. The voice was coming from the brain.  
  
Once again, Samus gasped. "It is you. MOTHER BRAIN!!!  
  
_____________________________________________________________  
  
Welll, how's that for a cliffhanger? Please read and review. Remember, chapters 6 and 7 happen simotaniously. 


	7. The entry, part 2

Note: Well, it's update time again. Thank you all for those lovely reviews! I am having a great time writing this fic. Also, after I am done with this fic, I will begin work on the sequel to my smash hit story, Four Swords (Zelda). People who have read that story will be looking forward to the sequel. But, enough of my blabbering. Let's get to the reason that you are all here. The story!  
  
Chapter 7: the entry, part two  
  
"We'll have to split up." Said Samus. "Inuyasha, Miroku, And Sango, go left. The rest of us will head right."  
  
So, they all went their separate ways.  
  
******  
  
Inuyasha and the others were walking down the hall in an eriee silence. Sango had never felt more uncomfortable in her life. The silence did not seem to bother her two male companions. They were probably used to this.  
  
"What is wrong, lady Sango?" asked Miroku.  
  
Sango looked at him and said, "I'm just not very comfortable in here. It feels like something is constantly watching us, just waiting for us to let our guard down."  
  
Inuyasha tuned around to face his friends and said, "Feh! They are going to have to wait for me to die first, because my guard is always up."  
  
"Unless your around Kagome. You seem to let her right through your defenses." Said the perverted monk.  
  
Inuyasha blushed seven shades of red at this statement. Luckily, no one was able to see it because of the helmet he was wearing. Then, that feeling of embarrassment was replaced by a feeling of anger toward the monk. If that helmet wasn't the only thing protecting Miroku from suffocation, he would have broken the helmet then his skull.  
  
Sango didn't even try to do any harm to Miroku after that statement. She was giggling. Even with the helmet blocking her view, she could tell that Inuyasha was blushing under there.  
  
******  
  
everyone had been waking for another five minutes with the occasional tingle running down the spine when someone is watching you feeling.  
  
Then they came to a big door. on it, in bold letters, were the words MAIN CONTROL ROOM. Inuyasha wasked up to it and hammered it with his fist. "It's to solid for me to bust down." He said.  
  
Just then, something that looked like an eye on a stick came out of the wall and addressed them. "PLEASE ENTER CLEARENCE PASSWORD OR BE SHOT ON SIGHT!" it said.  
  
The three looked around. Out of nowhere, laser rifles seemed to filter in. "THREE GESSES ARE ALLOWED." Said the eye thing.  
  
"Um. dinner is served with a silver spoon?" guessed Sango.  
  
The eye that had asked for the password flashed red. "NEGATIVE! ACCESS DENIED!" it said. "TWO GUESSES REMAINING!"  
  
Miroku approached the eye and tried. " the dance of the drunken bastards?"  
  
The eye flashed and even deeper shade of red. "NEGATIVE! ACCESS DENIED!"  
  
The laser rifles began to charge up. "ONE GUESS REMAINING."  
  
Things looked grim. Without that password, they were going to become Swiss cheese.  
  
Inuyasha saw the hopelessness of the situation and shouted, "Aw hell!"  
  
At that moment, the lasers discharged and withdrew. While everyone was wondering what had happened, the eye said, "PASSWORD ACCEPTED! ACCESS APPROVED!" then with drew back into the wall as the doors to the control room slid opened.  
  
Inuyasha was the first to recover from the shock of that little surprise. He smirked and entered the room with Miroku and Sango behind him. "I had better call Kagome about this." Said Miroku.  
  
He entered a few digits on his mini computer. It beeped a few times and then kagome's picture appeared on-screen. "What is it, Miroku?" she asked.  
  
Miroku smiled and said, "We think that we may have found the power source that can send us home."  
  
Kagome smiled. Miroku heard Samus say, "Where is it?"  
  
"It is." Before Miroku could say more, he was cut off by the screen shutting down on his computer.  
  
"Kagome?" he asked. He looked up and said, "I've lost contact with them."  
  
Inuyasha was about to say that they needed to get their asses to wherever Kagome was when his ears heard something approaching. Before he could warn the others, the floor beneath them fell away.  
  
They were falling. As they fell, they all became aware that it was getting increasingly hotter as they journeyed downward. Then, they landed no a small patch of land that was surrounded by something that looked a lot like molten lava.  
  
"Where are we?" asked Sango.  
  
"How the hell should I know?!" said Inuyasha.  
  
Then, something erupted from the liquid. It was colossal. It looked like an overfed alligator with spikes coming from it's stomach.  
  
"What is that thing?!" shouted Sango.  
  
Miroku aimed his arm cannon at the creature and said, "I don't know, but I don't want to find out." And he fired a charged beam at the creature's head.  
  
As it was about to make contact, the monster knocked it away with one clawed hand. Then, it fired three spikes from it's stomach. Each of them hit true.  
  
All three of the companions could the spike just scratch their skin. It was nothing more that a little prick. Then, the world started to spin. The last thing that any of them heard before they blacked out was someone say, "POISON DARTS!!!"  
  
_____________________________________________________________  
  
What do you think? Please tell me! I had to rush this chapter a little, but I thing it turned out okay all the same. NEXT CHAPTER COMING SOON! 


	8. The brain, the plan and the escape

Note: Hi, all! Sorry that it's been so long since the last update, but I got sucked into a new game that I just got. Dragon Warrior 7: Warriors of Eden. It's a really good game with a well-developed plot. It also looks great. I give it an eight out of ten. But enough of my game reviews. On with the show!  
  
Chapter 8: The brain, the plan, and the escape  
  
Inuyasha awoke in a cell-like room. Everyone was there. Sango, Samus, Kirara, Miroku, Shippo, and Kagome. Kagome was on the floor, unconscious. "Is she alright?" he asked, genuine concern in his voice.  
  
"She's fine, she was just knocked out." Answered Samus.  
  
Inuyasha leaned over and gently shook Kagome. "Kagome?" he whispered.  
  
Kagome stirred a bit, then groaned and sat up. She rubbed the back of her head. She felt like she had gotten hit in the back of the head with a rock.  
  
"Inuyasha? She asked. "Where are we?"  
  
"I would like to know that as well." He answered.  
  
Then, for the first time, everyone noticed that they weren't wearing their power suits. And yet they could still breath.  
  
Before anyone could ask, Samus answered, "I guess that someone must have restocked the oxygen tanks on the entire station. The reason that I couldn't tell if there was any left, was because someone was cloaking the air."  
  
"Very perseptive of you, my old nemesis." Said a voice from above.  
  
Everyone became alert and Samus said, "Who's there?"  
  
A tank came down from the floor above them. And inside the tank, sat a very large disembodied brain. Two platforms followed, each carrying Rydly and Kraid.  
  
Samus gasped as she looked at the sight before her. "Mother Brain!" she shouted.  
  
Inuyasha looked at the brain with disgust. "Old friend of yours?" he asked, sarcastically.  
  
"Hardly." Samus answered with the same amount of sarcasm. "I thought that I had killed her and her henchmen back on SR388."  
  
"Yes, that was quite a convincing death I put on, don't you think?" Asked Mother Brain.  
  
Samus, Ignoring this question, asked, "What are you doing here on this old, abandoned space station?"  
  
The brain looked at Samus and answered, "I have gathered, at the center of this station, enough atomic energy to power everything on earth ten times over."  
  
Samus looked quizzically at the Brain. "What does this have to do with you being here?"  
  
Mother Brain shivered a bit and asked, "Does anyone here know what happens if you split an atom?"  
  
Kagome stood up and said, "It causes a small atomic explosion."  
  
The brain shivered again as if to nod. "And can you guess what would happen if I were to split enough atomic power at once?"  
  
Everyone realized what the brain was talking about. She was planning to split all the atomic power that she had stored in this station. If that happened, it would result in an explosion big enough to destroy an entire solar system!  
  
"My god!" shouted Sango.  
  
"Your insane!" shouted Miroku.  
  
Mother brain laughed. "Thank you. I do try my best. I'll see you later!"  
  
With that, the platforms carrying Mother Brain, Rydly, and Kraid rose back up to the next floor.  
  
Back at the cell, Inuyasha said, "So now what do we do?"  
  
Samus gave him a serious look and answered, "We find a way out of here."  
  
******  
  
Five minutes later, they still hadn't come up with anything. Then, Shippo started jumping up and down and rubbing his legs together. "Kagome?" he said.  
  
"What is it Shippo?" asked Kagome.  
  
"I have to go to the bathroom!" Shippo answered, extreme seriousness in his eyes.  
  
Then, Samus got an idea. "Does anyone here have an article of clothing they wouldn't mind parting with?" she asked.  
  
Sango grudgingly took of her outer kimono, leaving her in her demon-slaying outfit. She handed it to Samus who handed it to Shippo.  
  
"Shippo, Go into the corner and piss on this." Said Samus.  
  
Shippo gave her a quizzical look and Sango made a sound of protest, but he complied with her request. Everyone looked away. Soon, they heard the sound of running water.  
  
After three minutes of that, the sound came to a halt. Shippo brought the now sopping and foul-smelling kimono back to Samus who took it in one hand and said, "Miroku, could I borrow your staff?"  
  
Miroku gave her the staff and said, "Sure, but what are you going to do?"  
  
Samus smiled and answered, "Strong will, break barrier."  
  
Everyone was confused by this statement. Samus walked over to the bars of their cell. She wrapped the soaked kimono around the bar and the staff. Then, she started twisting it with all her might. To the amazement of everyone else, the bar started to bend. Finally, it snapped in two.  
  
"How did you do that?" asked Shippo.  
  
Samus smiled again as she stepped out of cell. "Like I said: strong will break barrier." She answered.  
  
As everyone headed out of the cell, Inuyasha said to Kagome, "Ithought she said strong will, break barrier. Not pissed shirt bend bar."  
  
With that said, everyone started running in the direction of the core to the space station in hopes of destroying Mother Brain and all of her plans for galacle destruction.  
  
__________________________________________________________  
  
Once again, I apologize for the tardiness of this chapter. Chapter nine will be up faster, I promise. C Ya!!! 


	9. Recaptured

Note: FINALLY! I'm getting some more reviews. I would like to thank Kora Lye for all of those lovely reviews. Also, anyone who is reading this should also check out her fic, Mendala. It is a very good story with a great plot. I give it a 9.8. Anyway, enough of my technical mumbo-jumbo. On with the show!  
  
Chapter 9: Recaptured  
  
Inuyasha, Samus and the others continued to run down the hall. They had to find Mother brain and her cronies before she went through with her plot.  
  
After a lot of running, they entered a large room that looked, strangely like a coliseum. In the center was a giant tube that was practically overflowing with atomic energy. And in front of this large tube stood Rydly, Kraid, and Mother Brain.  
  
"Only ten minutes to escape." She said. "With your reputation, Samus, I was expecting something a little more impressive."  
  
Samus glared at the brain, menacingly. "Can it, brain. Let's just fight!"  
  
Mother Brain laughed as she stated, "With what? You no longer have your power suits to fight me with."  
  
Samus paused, seeing that the brain's words rang true. Without their power suits, sudden death was iminant. How could she have been such a fool to not realize that they had no weapons.  
  
She turned around and yelled, "Run for it!"  
  
"But what about the brai." Inuyasha started to say when Kagome, who had realized the situation, said, "A wise man once said, It is better to fight a giant brain with weapons and kill it, than it is to fight it with your bare hands and get slaughtered!"  
  
With that motivation, Inuyasha began running with everyone else. Then, they came to a split in the hall that went seven different ways. "Split up!" shouted Sango. Everyone took her advice and went their own way.  
  
********  
  
Shippo was wandering around the hallway he had chosen. He was lost and scared. How he wished he had stayed with Kagome, or even Inuyasha!  
  
Suddenly, he started to hear something. Fear took him over, and he started running, aimlessly down the hall. All he knew was that something was chasing him.  
  
He just kept running and running until he ran out of breath. He chanced a look back. Then, he saw it. It looked like a giant deformed hand and it was coming straight for him. He barely had time to let out a yell when it clenched around him.  
  
The hand seemed to be laughing at him as it dragged him back down the hall.  
  
********  
  
Kirara was also running down her hall. Unlike Shippo, She sensed nothing following her. But she kept running, out of fear of a ambush.  
  
She kept running until she entered an odd, looking room that reminded her of the inside of a beehive. She looked around and saw nothing of interest.  
  
She advanced a few paces forward and then heard a strange buzzing noise. She looked up to see hundreds of what looked like giant bees.  
  
One of the bees seemed to be looking Kirara over. Then it said, "INTUDER ALERT! ANALYZE! THREAT: MINIMAL! PRIMAYRY INSTRUCTIONS: CAPTURE, ALIVE, AND PUT INTO HOLDING CELL FOR FUTURE TOURTURE!"  
  
Taking that as a signal, all of the bees charged at her. Kirara was completely surrounded. The only way that she would be able to avoid them would be to go through them. She lunged straight into the swarm. She locked her jaw around one that had strayed to close to her teeth. As she landed on the ground, she bit down, hard onto the bee in her mouth. It fell to pieces.  
  
She turned around, getting ready for another lunge if it be nessiccary. But the bees seemed to be keeping their distance. Then, she felt a slight stinging sensation in her left foreleg. She looked down at it and was surprised to see a stinger lodged into her leg.  
  
Suddenly, the world started to become nothing but a swirling void of color. The last thing that she noticed before darkness took her over, was the bees closing in.  
  
********  
  
Miroku was beginning to think that he would never get out of the hallway that he had been walking down. Then, he noticed that the hallway was beginning to open up. Finally, he reached a door. He didn't give a care about what was behind the door and simply pushed it open. As soon as he was on the other side of the door, it slammed shut.  
  
All around him on the walls were giant metal balls. At the other end of the room was a small elevator shaft that read: AMMUNITION SUPPLY.  
  
Miroku smiled as he advanced toward the shaft. But when he took a step forward, the metal balls on the wall opened to reveal eyes that were watching him. One fired a laser at him.  
  
Miroku nimbly dodged the blast and broke into a run. All of the eyes started firing at him. He kept running. He was almost there. Just as he was about to reach it, he felt something hit him in the back. Even though it didn't hurt, he could feel his limbs get heavy.  
  
He fell to the floor with a crash. Then, everything went black.  
  
********  
  
Samus was running down the hall she had chosen, praying that the others were alright.  
  
As she ran, she couldn't help but keep mentally slapping herself for be so stupid as to forget the weapons.  
  
She was so busy beating herself up about it, that she tripped over a wire.  
  
She sat up and tried to untangle her leg. But every time she tried, it seemed to retangle itself. Then, she realized that her arms and her other leg were tangled in the wire.  
  
Then, it started to squirm. Samus came to the realization that this wire was alive! She tried to get up and run, but it was too late. The wire was completely wrapped around her now. It started to carry her to an unknown place.  
  
********  
  
Inuyasha was no longer running. He hated running away. He wished that he had stayed with Kagome instead of letting her run off.  
  
Then, he saw something approaching. It looked somewhat like an ameba. Inuyasha wasn't going to believe that it was as harmless as it looked. He jumped at it and attempted to slice right through him. But when his hand made contact with the creature, it got stuck.  
  
He tried with the other arm, but that ended with the same result. Then he tried kicking it with both of his legs. Same ending. With all of his limbs caught, he was at the mercy of the creature. It floated off with Inuyasha in tow.  
  
********  
  
Kagome was running. Of course she had a reason to. She was being chased by a bunch of creatures that looked like jellyfish with membrains.  
  
She kept running with the creatures nipping at her heels. Then, one of them managed to latch onto her leg. She kept running, but couldn't hold in a cry of pain at the creature's touch.  
  
Then, the worst possible thing happened. She hit a dead end.  
  
There was nothing that she could do except wait for the creatures to take her. They did. They swarmed all over her. The pain that she was feeling now was excruciating. She couldn't take it. After five minutes of nothing but pain, she blacked out.  
  
_____________________________________________________________  
  
Well, I think I'm gonna stop here for right now. Just tell me what you think! Also, the next chapter will contain some mild torture. If you don't like torture, don't read! 


	10. Tortured

Hi all! I'm sorry that I haven't updated lately, but school is brutal! But, from now on, I'm going to try and get at least one chapter up per week. I can only pray that I can get away from my textbooks long enough to write one. Well, all that aside, on with the fic!  
  
WARNING: This chapter contains tourture. Some of it, slightly less pretty than the rest. If you don't like tourture, then don't read!  
  
Chapter 10: Torture  
  
The hand did not relinquish it's grip on Shippo for a second. Shippo kept wriggling, hoping to get out of this death grip, but to no avail.  
  
He had no idea of how long the hand had been dragging him or where he was being dragged to for that matter. Then, the hand came to a stop.  
  
Shippo felt himself lifted off the ground. As he asended, he could only guess what they were going to do to him. The hand had chained him by his tail a good ten feet off the ground.  
  
He was hanging upside down. But he could still tell that the room was virtually empty. Then, he looked down. On the ground below him, was a boiling pot of water. It had to be at least three-hundred degrees in celcius.  
  
Shippo looked to the side, slightly to see the hand that had dragged him here, hovering near a switch. Shippo gulped.  
  
The hand pressed the switch.  
  
Shippo fell the full ten feet straight into the bubbling pot. He could not conceal a scream as his body met the steaming liquid. He opened his mouth to scream, but it filled with water, burning the inside. It felt like he was being roasted over an open campfire, his flesh turning red as it cooked and tenderized.  
  
Then, after thirty seconds, he felt himself being dragged back up out of the pot. The chain was still tightly fastened to his tail.  
  
After he was lifted out of the pot the hand hovered in front of the now sobbing Kitsune's tiny figure and stated in a voice as cold as ice, "Try to escape again, little one, and you will get a full minute in the soup!"  
  
That said, he unfastened Shippo form the chain and, once again, started to drag him somewhere.  
  
After awhile, Shippo was thrown back into the same cell that he had escaped out of before.  
  
He sat there, totally miserable, Crying form both physical and mental pain. How he wished that Kagome here there.  
  
*******  
  
Kirara woke up from her forced sleep. She was inside a chamber that was perfectly square. There was enough room for her to walk to and fro, but not enough room to break into a high-speed run. The ceiling was to low to do any flying.  
  
Then She saw two figures looking at her through a glass window. They both looked humanoid exept that their heads looked more like a birds.  
  
She could hear them talking through the glass. "Do you think that the experimental pain potion will take effect soon?" one asked the other.  
  
The other replied, "I believe that the vaccine I gave it will take effect soon. The dose I gave it should take effect in another fifteen seconds and should keep it in pain for another ten minutes."  
  
Kirara wondered what they meant. She didn't have to wait long. In exactly fifteen seconds, she felt the most unimaginable pain course through her veins. It was even worse than Naraku's poison. She fell the ground and started writhering in pain. It felt like someone was turning her inside- out, shoving her organs down her throat, and repeating the process. She started ramming her head against the hard metal floor in desparation to make the pain stop.  
  
After ten minutes, of nothing but roasting in hell, she felt the pain lift from her body. She fell to the ground in exauhstion. She heard one of the men with the bird face say, "Return the specimen to the holding cell. One of the prisoners will already be there. And now we know that our pain potion is a big success."  
  
Kirara felt consiusness leave her once again as the bird-men approached her.  
  
********  
  
Miroku woke up on a big metal table. He was strapped down. The first thing he noticed was that he had a slight sting in the middle of his back.  
  
He didn't have much time to think about it, however as a big robot With one blinking eye leaned over him with two small prods in his hands that were glowing with electrical power.  
  
Miroku was wondering what this was all about. Then, he felt a chill down at his most sensitive spot. He tilted his chin down and looked. To his horror, his pants had been undone and his manhood was perfectly exposed.  
  
"What are you doing?" he all but shouted at the robot.  
  
The robot replied in a lightly metallic voice, "They sat that the Chinese were the first to expirament with an electro-shock to the testicles."  
  
Miroku barely had time to gulp before the robot bent down and gently pressed the probes against his balls. But the effect it had was not so gentle.  
  
Miroku could not stop screaming as pain coursed through his manhood. It felt like a pack of ravage wolves were tearing at his phallus, and he was helpless.  
  
After five minutes, the robot removed the probes, undid the clasps that were holding Miroku down, redid his pants, and lifted the monk off the ground.  
  
After awhile, Miroku was thrown into a cell. He looked around and concluded that this was not the same cell he had been held in last time.  
  
He wished that he had someone here with him.  
  
Sango.  
  
He missed her so much. She was the only woman that he had ever felt true feelings for. He wished she was here with him.  
  
********  
  
Samus Was still being carried by the strange wire creature. It dragged her into a semi large room that hand many different blades inside. It wasted no time. It pinned her to the wall.  
  
With it's other end, It picked up a big sythe. With one end still holding her against the wall, the end with the syth approached. Withouot warning, it reared back and slashed her across the face, leaving a huge gash on her cheek. She cried out in surprise.  
  
As soon as she finished the first cry, the wire reared back and struck again, this time in her abdominable area. The creature kept this pattern going until Samus' entire body was covered in cuts, scrapes, and gashes of all shapes and sizes.  
  
She tried in vain to hide the tears that were springing to her eyes. After another three minutes of being butchered like a cow at the delly counter, the creature let her drop to the floor, where she fell uncounsious almost at once.  
  
She woke up in a cell that was not unlike the one she had been held in before, but it definatley was not the same one.  
  
She hudled in a corner and nursed her wounds as best she could, praying that her friends were able to escape a similar fate.  
  
********  
  
Kagome awoke to see herself being propped up by a man with the face of a bird. She screamed as it smiled at her. "So, your awake." It said.  
  
It forced her over to two handcuffs on the wall and strapped her hands in. This made her arms completely immobile.  
  
She felt the creature rip her shirt off and heard him toss it aside. She gasped. "Pervert!" she yelled.  
  
He ignored her. At least he showed no interest in taking her bra off. She looked over her shoulder to se him gripping a chain in his hand.  
  
"Make a wish." He stated.  
  
Kagome closed her eyes. Then, she felt it. The chain screeched across her back. She cried at the top of her lungs as it came back a second time. Only one word was repeating in her mind. "pain"  
  
It came again and again. The feeling of the chain's hot lash and the cool feel of her own blood pooling was killing her!  
  
Finally, as lash number fifty reared it's ugly head, he stopped and undid the clasps that bound her hands. Her face was wet with tears while her back was wet with fresh blood.  
  
She was carried to a cell and tossed in. and that was all she could tell before she blacked out.  
  
********  
  
Inuyasha was being carried by the ameba creature towards an unknown destination. Finally, they stopped in a room that was pretty open.  
  
Inuyasha looked around, but could not see any torture devices.  
  
The creature, flung him up against the wall. He was instantly bound to the wall by metal arms. Two arms reached his eyes and held them open.  
  
Inuyasha shouted, "Give me your worst, I can take it!"  
  
The ameba looked at him and said, "A persssonsss ssspirit can be broken much more easily that hissss body."  
  
Inuyasha had no time to figure out what that meant. The wall in front of him blared. Shippo appeared on screen. Then, he was dropped into a pot of boiling water.  
  
"What the hell is this!?" shouted Inuyasha.  
  
"Thessse are the video tapesss of your friendssss being tortured." Answered the blob.  
  
Inuyasha tried to close his eyes and look away, but the arms held him fast. He watched helplessly as, one by one, his friends were tortured before his very eyes. Then came the vision that broke his heart in two.  
  
Kagome appeared on screen with no shirt, being whipped with a large metal chain. He called out her name as she screamed.  
  
After that, the screen went blank and the floor beneath him opened up. He hands dropped him straight away.  
  
He fell into a cell. He looked around and concluded that it was not the same cell he had been imprisoned in. Then he saw Kagome lying down on the ground, shirtless, unconsius and bleeding.  
  
He ran over to her, removed his fire rat kimono and wrapped her in it. Then he drew her into his arms and started to sob.  
  
"I'm sorry, Kagome." He said in between sobs. "I'm sorry that I couldn't protect you. Please forgive me. Please be alright. I. I love you."  
  
Inuyasha started to weep harder than ever. Then, he felt Kagome stir in his arms. "Do you mean that, Inuyasha?" she asked.  
  
Inuyasha nodded dumbly. Kagome tilted her head and brought her lips up to meet his in a deep kiss.  
  
********  
  
Sango was hiding in the ventalation system. She could do nothing but listen as the torture continued for all of her friends. She started to crawl. She would find a way to free her friends and destroy mother brain once and for all.  
  
_____________________________________________________________  
  
Well, there you have it. Another chappie up. Next one will be up faster. I promise. 


	11. Escape again

Hello! As I promised, I'm trying to get these next few chapters up quick. If all goes well, I'll be done within the next few weeks. But enough of my pointless dabble. Read the fic!  
  
Chapter 11: Escape (again)  
  
Sango kept crawling through the ventalation system looking for some sort of shaft that would take her to a weapon's bed.  
  
Then, she crossed over a grate with two figures speaking to one another. She stopped and listened.  
  
"Remember," one of them said, "you can't get any of the weapons out of the ammo room without the password."  
  
"What is today's password?" the other asked.  
  
The first speaker seemed to sigh. "Today's password is when the eye asks you 'How do I get to Lylat' you say, 'go to hell!'. Got it?"  
  
"Sure do." The other said.  
  
Sango smiled.  
  
**********  
  
Kirara awoke to find Shippo leaning over her, a look of genuine concern in his eyes. "Are you alright, Kirara?"  
  
Kirara, now in her small form, gave a reassuring mew.  
  
Shippo smiled. Kirara looked closer at her friend. He looked like a boiled lobster. She tilted her head as if to inquire what they had done to him.  
  
The smile disappeared from Shippo's face and he sat down next to her. He then related to everything that had happened to him with the soup and the hand.  
  
Then, he said, "What about you, Kirara?"  
  
Kirara relayed the story of the pain potion, the room and the pain in general. For once, Shippo wished that he could not understand what Kirara was saying.  
  
**********  
  
Inuyasha still held Kagome in his arms and she was still wrapped in his kimono.  
  
It had only been a few minutes since the confession and the kiss. Kagome's wounds had stopped bleeding awhile back. They were both smiling at each other.  
  
"Kagome?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
"Yes?" she answered.  
  
"Are you sure that you want to be my mate?"  
  
"Of course Inuyasha. Why would I not want it?"  
  
"When demon's mate, it's for life. I'm just afraid that you may decide to leave."  
  
"Inuyasha, I can never leave you. Not now, not ever."  
  
Inuyasha smiled. That was the exact answer that he wanted to hear. He drew Kagome's head up and drew her into another heaven-on-earth kiss.  
  
Kagome's mind was swimming with the exquisite feeling of Inuyasha's lips against hers. She knew that this man, this hanyou was the one person that she wanted to spend the rest of her life with.  
  
**********  
  
Miroku was sitting alone in his own personal cold, dank hell.  
  
His raging manhood had cooled down since the robot had thrown him back into the cell. He was left alone with his thoughts.  
  
All of his thoughts happened to be centered around a certain demon- exterminator. The only woman that he really kept coming at. He usually didn't keep groping a single woman this long, even if he was a traveling companion with her.  
  
He sighed. To be totally honest, she was the only woman that he had ever met that he had real feelings for. All the others were just, to him, spouses that could bear his child. He had never really loved any of them.  
  
Then, he heard someone coming from the air vent opposite his cell.  
  
He looked up to see none other than Sango slipping through the air vent.  
  
She looked up at him. "Sango, I'm so glad your alright." He said.  
  
Sango nodded and said, "I'm glad that I can say the same for you."  
  
Sango noticed that Miroku flinched when she said that. "What's wrong?" she asked.  
  
Miroku looked at her and related the tale of the robot and electric shock.  
  
Sango gasped, not believing that they would stoop that low. "Miroku, I'm sorry." She said.  
  
Miroku shook his head. "Don't apologize for something that you could not prevent, Sango. Let's just get out of here and find the others."  
  
Sango nodded and said, "That reminds me, I have something for you."  
  
She held out his staff and the gun component to his power suit. "How..." he started to ask, but Sango cut him off. "I found the way to the weapon's department." She answered. "They had destroyed all of the power suits except the gun parts."  
  
Then, withdrawing a cell key from her suit, she opened the cell door and led the monk to the air vent. She insisted that he go first. Then, she climbed through after him.  
  
**********  
  
Inuyasha reluctantly broke the kiss with Kagome after five minutes. He could sense that she needed a breath. He saw her smile at him.  
  
"I love you, Inuyasha." She said.  
  
"I love you too, Kagome." He answered back.  
  
At that moment, Inuyasha said the air vent open up and out crawled Sango, Miroku, Shippo, Kirara and Samus.  
  
Inuyasha got up with Kagome in his arms and walked over to the cell door. "It took you long enough." Inuyasha said gruffly.  
  
Miroku noticed that Kagome had no shirt on and that only the bra and Inuyasha's kimono hid her private spots from view. "Apparently, It took us JUST long enough." He said with a grin.  
  
Inuyasha and Kagome blushed, and Sango promptly pummeled the monk.  
  
After the initial beating, Sango opened the door and Inuyasha walked out of the cell with Kagome. Neither said a word, but their gazes stayed on each other.  
  
Samus was currently holding onto all of the access weapons and said, "I think I'll just hang onto these until the love birds decide to leave each others company."  
  
_____________________________________________________________  
  
Well, there's your new chapter. Not my best work, I know, but I was kinda pressed for time. At least romance is finally surfaced. I have a few plans for Miroku and Sango later on. 


	12. battle with a brain

I'm sorry, sorry, sorry!!! I am so sorry that I haven't updated in forever, but all hell has been breaking loose at my house lately. We just got done remodeling our computer room so that's why I haven't been updating. But enough of my petty excuses. On with the story!  
  
Chapter 12: Battle with a brain  
  
They were all running down the hall that they had gone down before that led to Mother Brain's chamber. Everyone was dying for a rematch. This time, the tide would turn.  
  
Kagome was now running on her own next to Inuyasha who stayed at the same pace as her.  
  
She was still shirtless and wearing his kimono. On her arm, was the charge cannon piece of her power suit. Inuyasha carried his Tetsaigia in one hand and the cannon in the other. Miroku ran in front of them with Sango. Both were carrying their trademark weapons and the gun pieces. Shippo, Kirara, and Samus brought up the rear. Samus and shippo had their gun pieces and Kirara was in her large form carrying no weapons at all.  
  
After awhile, they once again emerged in the room that hosted Mother Brain, Ridly, and Kraid.  
  
Mother brain looked them over, turning in her tank and said, "Well, with your reputations, I was expecting you here a little bit faster."  
  
Inuyasha brought his fist up to eye level and extended his middle finger as he shouted, "Can it! You, that poor excuse for a dragon, and that bloated bull-frog are going straight to hell for what you did to us!"  
  
Mother brain flashed red as she laughed. "That is rich!" she said. "I'd like to see you try. You look weak, so we will be sporting and let you fight one of us at a time. Start us off, Ridly!"  
  
Ridly reared back his head and roared. It sounded slightly metallic. He spread his wings and lifted off the ground into the air.  
  
Inuyasha raised his gun into the air and fired. Ridly dodged and lashed his tail out at Inuyasha. Inuyasha rolled to the side just as the scorpion-like tail hit the ground.  
  
Samus the had an Idea. "Shippo!" she shouted. "Back up against the wall and taunt Ridly. Then, when he lashes his tail at you, dodge!"  
  
Shippo was a bit nervous but did as he was told and backed up against the wall and shouted, "Hey, Ridly! Is that your face, or did you stick your head into the deepest pit of hell and drag it back out?"  
  
Ridly, who had been pummeling Miroku and Sango with his massive claws, turned his attention to the Kitsune.  
  
Shippo, having a lot of experience of annoyance with Inuyasha, turned around and dropped his pants revealing his backside to the dragon  
  
"Here, here's your target!" Shippo shouted while patting his buttocks with one hand.  
  
Ridly's face was steaming as he rose into the air again and lashed his tail at Shippo.  
  
Shippo's timing was superb. He pulled up his pants and rolled out of the way as the point of Ridly's tail went straight through the wall.  
  
Ridly tried to pull his tail free, but it was no use. He was stuck fast.  
  
"Inuyasha, now!" Samus shouted.  
  
Inuyasha got the hint and ran towards Ridly's tail with the Tetsagia.  
  
He brought it down and cut the tail clean off.  
  
Ridly fell to the ground, withering in agony.  
  
Miroku saw his chance and fired a fully charged beam at the lizard's head.  
  
As the two collided, Ridly gave one final scream. When the smoke from the beam cleared, Ridly's body lay there, headless.  
  
Everyone turned to face Mother brain but she did not seem to surprised by this turn of events. She shifted in her tank and Kraid lumbered forward.  
  
He attacked right away. He kept firing needles from his stomach and slashing with his claws. Samus noticed that their weapons just bounced off any side of the creature they fired at, but he kept laughing whenever is stomach was struck.  
  
"Listen everyone," she shouted, "everbody fire at his stomach at the exact same time. Then Inuyasha, throw me as high into the air as you can."  
  
Everyone complied. Beams all streaked towards Kraid at the same time. He opened his mouth wide and burst out laughing.  
  
Inuyasha took hold of Samus and threw her into the air. She was right above Kraid's gaping jaws when she shouted, "Take this!" and fired a beam straight down the monster's throat.  
  
Kraid stopped laughing. For a moment, he just stood there and it seemed that nothing had happened. Then, he fell backwards, cracking Mother brain's tank as he went.  
  
Kraid was dead. Mother brain slipped out of her now ruined tank and onto the floor of the room.  
  
She spoke, "Very clever. Who would have thought that Kraid was ticklish. No matter. I'll deal with you myself!"  
  
Before anyone could ask her what she meant or make a smart ass comment, Her frontal lobe opened up to reveal a black hole!  
  
The companions were caught off guard by this as the hole started sucking up everything in it's path. First went Ridly's body, then Kraid's. Next, the companions started to get drawn towards the hole.  
  
Inuyasha grabbed onto Kagome and held her close as he used the Tetsagia to keep them from being sucked in.  
  
Shippo, Kirara, and Samus were all hanging onto some boulders that had been jarred loose by Rydly's tail.  
  
Miroku had his staff firmly in the ground. He was holding onto Sango with his arm around her waist.  
  
"What are we going to do?" Shouted Miroku over the wind.  
  
Sango said nothing, but drew a Kamakazi grenade out of her suit. She had told him about them before. They were used by demon exterminators who knew that they had no chance of winning a battle on their own.  
  
He couldn't believe what she was going to do. "Sango, don't."  
  
But before he could finish his statement, she pressed her lips to his in a deep kiss. Then she withdrew and said, "I love you."  
  
Before Miroku could respond, she shoved herself away from him, the kamakazi bomb still in her hand as she was sucked toward oblivion.  
  
_____________________________________________________________  
  
Am I evil or what? I'm gonna leave it there for now but I won't leave you hanging for long. hopefully. 


	13. Revival and Returning

Hey, all! I'm back! YAY! Well, this is the quickest update that I've done in awhile. Also, This Be the last chapter. (siff,sniff. WHAAAAA!!!) But rest assured that I will have another story rearing to go before to long. Until then, R/R this one ppl!  
  
Chapter 13: Revival and returning  
  
"Sango, No!" shouted Miroku. But there was nothing he could do except watch as Sango, with the kamakazi bomb held firmly in her grasp, was rushed towards Mother brain's frontal lobe at an uncontrollable rate.  
  
Everyone else watched as Sango was whisked ever closer to eternity. All was silent except for the constant intake of air, courtesy of Mother brain.  
  
Mother brain herself was surprised to see one of her enemies let go of their support and come rushing towards her. She tried to close off the opening on her frontal lobe that led to her soft innards, but the attempt was all in vain. Before she could even get it half closed, Sango was gulped down her hole.  
  
At the moment, time seemed to slow down. Then, everyone saw as Mother brain gave one final cry/shriek as the bomb that Sango had been holding exploded inside her, blowing her to pieces.  
  
Everyone held their arms out and covered their faces to prevent them form both the aftershock of the explosion and the many pieces of Mother brain that were being spewed everywhere.  
  
As everything calmed down, everyone lowered their hands and looked at the spot where Mother brain once stood. Her middle and top section had been completely destroyed. All that remained was her soft lower layer where her tentacles lay, useless and twitching.  
  
Before anyone could do anything, Miroku ran towards the remains of Mother brain, keeping the hope in his heart alive that Sango may still be alive. 'She is strong' he thought. 'She couldn't have been killed by that explosion.'  
  
As he reached the remains, he jumped straight into the center. There, lying on her back, wearing the tattered remains of her demon slaying outfit, was Sango.  
  
He rushed over to her and put his ear to her chest. He could hear nothing.  
  
By this time, everyone else had caught up with hime and they were just in time to see Miroku break down and start to weep.  
  
Inuyasha went over to Sango and started to listedn, very carefully for a heartbeat.  
  
After a few minutes, Inuyasha said, "You can quit crying, ya big baby. She ain't dead yet."  
  
Then, everyone heard a feeble voice say, "That's right, Miroku. I'm not dead yet."  
  
Miroku pushed Inuyasha out of the way and leaned over Sango who was now staring back at him.  
  
"Sango," he said, "When you let go of me. I was so afraid that I had lost you, and. and I love you to."  
  
Sango put her hand on the back of his head and drew him close. "Talk is cheap." She said. "You really wanna prove that you love me?"  
  
Miroku nodded.  
  
"Then shut up and give me some love."  
  
Sango pushed his head down so that her lips met with his in one of the deepest kisses known in that galaxy.  
  
At this point, Inuyasha was looking away giving his trademark "Feh!", Kagome was in tears of joy, Samus was sighing, and both Shippo and Kirara were cheering.  
  
Then, the intamete moment was interrupted by the ground shaking. Everyone looked up towards the center of the stadium. Miroku lifted the still battle scarred Sango up bridal style so that she could see.  
  
In the center of the room, a trap door opened to reveal what looked like a pod with a bunch of green stuff in it.  
  
"What the hell is that?" asked Inuyasha.  
  
Samus approached it cautiously. After a quick examination, she stated, "This must be the atomic energy that Mother brain was going to use to destroy the galaxy with. I think that I can use this to send you all home."  
  
"How?" asked Kagome.  
  
Samus answered, "I'm not going to bore you with the details. Just trust me. I can make this work."  
  
Everyone watched her in silence as she went to work with the various computers that were strewn around the pod. Occasionally, she would mutter something to herself, as if unsure of what to do next.  
  
After awhile she announced, "I'm finished. I can now turn this energy into a temporary portal that should take you back to your world."  
  
Everyone nodded and proceeded to hand her back the guns that they had been using. She shook her head. "Keep them as a gift. Use 'em to give those demons in your world hell."  
  
She smiled and pressed a button on the pod. It seemed to condense and formed a portal right in front of their eyes.  
  
Miroku, with Sango sleeping in his arms, walked towards the portal and said, "It was nice making your aquatance, Samus Aran. Thank you for all of your help."  
  
Samus nodded and said, "The feeling's mutual."  
  
With that said, Miroku and Sango went through the portal with Shippo and Kirara trailing close behind.  
  
Inuyasha and Kagome stopped in front of the portal.  
  
Inuyasha then stepped up to Samus and extended one clawed hand. Samus took it and shook it.  
  
"Thanks for everything." Inuyasha said, rather gruffly. Behind him, Kagome nodded.  
  
Samus smiled at the new couple. "If you ever find a way, try and send me a picture of your children."  
  
Inuyasha and Kagome both smiled at this. During their captivity in the cell, they had discussed a few plans for their future, The first being that Kagome would quit school so that she could move to the feudal era.  
  
Both of them stepped through the portal with one final glance at their new friend, Samus Aran. After that, the portal closed.  
  
Samus sniffed and said, "Damn. I miss them already."  
  
With that, she head off in the direction of her ship.  
  
********  
  
Back in the feudal era, Inuyasha and Kagome were standing next to the well.  
  
"Are you sure?" asked Kagome.  
  
"Yes." Answered Inuyasha. "After all the adventure we had in that other galaxy, you deserve a rest with your family. I'll see you in a couple of days."  
  
Kagome was very happy with Inuyasha's sudden change in attitude. He was even letting her go home with out a struggle.  
  
They gave each other a quick hug and kiss. After that, Kagome jumped down the well.  
  
Inuyasha leapt into his favorite tree and started waiting for Kagome as he usually did. Shippo and Kirara were back with Kaede for awhile. Sango and Miroku were out in the forest doing 'something or other'. Miroku had probably been the happiest man on earth when Sango had agreed to bear his child. But the monk would probably insist on waiting until she was back to full health and after Naraku's demise.  
  
But for now, everyone was content. Even Inuyasha. Because of everything that had transpired in that other galaxy. For a moment, in the night sky, he could have sworn that he saw and object that looked like Samus' star ship falling to earth.  
  
"Just a star," he told himself, "and nothing more."  
  
_____________________________________________________________  
  
Well, there you go. Another grand fic finished by yours truly, RichaCo. Please tell me what you think of this closing chapter and I'll get started on my next story right away. And, as promised, it will be the sequal to my fic "Four Swords" in the Zelda section. Until then, this is RichaCo signing off!!! 


End file.
